Level 440
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 439 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 441 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 190,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are numerous locked candy bombs at the bottom. *With multiple candy bombs locked in the liquorice locks at the bottom and several multi-layered icing on the top part, they can be tricky to clear. *Getting the corner jellies can be difficult. *There are a lot of jellies to handle. However, with 5 colours, they are not too difficult to clear. *A small number of mystery candies are provided. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points 45 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 90,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Create as many combinations as possible. *Your primary focus is removing all the candy bombs. *Once they are all removed, hopefully most of the other jelly squares have been removed and you don't have much left. *The top corners can be the most difficult, so plan your moves. If you can't find any moves to destroy the nearby corner jellies, try to create matches from the bottom, so the cascades can destroy them. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points. Hence, an additional 360,000 points for two stars and an additional 410,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The locked candy bombs and icing heavily reduce the available board space, making it hard to create a colour bomb even with five colours. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning two and three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. *On web version, unlocking a bomb with a colour bomb scores massive points as in actually removing a bomb. This is not the case in mobile with two colour bombs being required to be used on the colour of the candy bomb as one is required to unlock the candy bomb and the other to destroy the candy bomb. However, this point is less critical for mobile devices due to the mechanics on mobile being the same as the one in web version which allows huge point cascades to be sustained and the ease of creating special candies and cascades. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile. However, this point is less critical for mobile devices due to the mechanics on mobile being the same as the one in web version which allows huge point cascades to be sustained and the ease of creating special candies and cascades. Strategy *Use each colour bomb to clear a huge amount of candy bombs of the same colour. *Once all the candy bombs are cleared, create special candy combinations. Trivia *This level closely resembles a German cottage. *This level was nerfed twice. Both previous versions had one more colour, lacked mystery candies, and were much harder. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-11-03-11-41-07.png|Mobile version Level 440 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Rainbow Runway levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty